


I will always find you

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Heavy Angst, Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been missing for a month when she turns up at Regina's home badly hurt and emotionally traumatised.<br/>Without her memory can Regina keep Emma safe from the ones who hurt her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so I got all depressed and morbid and this little fic popped into my head.  
> I know alot of people love the charmings catchphrase and I thought "How can I make that creepy as fuck?" and this is the result of such musings.  
> pay attention to the tags peeps, this fic will be very dark but with a happy(ish) ending x

She's running, she doesn't know why, all she knows is she has to get away from something.

 

Voices sound in her head, ones she recognises vaguely.

 

"That's it baby, just a little more. Such a good girl."

 

"We don't have much time, you have to go. Quickly before she comes back!"

 

She remembers hands pulling her urgently and a quick shove to her back and she's running as fast as she can.

 

She can feel the cold night air on her face and hears crickets in the distance, the ground changes beneath her to hard concrete but she doesn't stop. She has no idea where she's going, all she can think of is getting to safety.

 

Her footsteps sound on hard wood and she knows she's on a porch, she reaches her hand forwards and connects with a door, she nearly sobs in relief as she bangs hard on it and hears someone on the other side.

 

The door opens and she hears a gasp come from in front of her.

 

"Emma!" A voice exclaims, she knows that voice. It feels like safety, home and love. Suddenly her legs give out and she feels arms holding her close.

 

"Regina." She breathes before falling unconscious


	2. Unwanted memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma dreams and remembers some of what happened to her.   
> It's a pity she can't remember who hurt her but you know what they say. Ignorance is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys fair warning. This chapter is pretty dark and contains graphic rape/non con.  
> The next chapter deals with Regina's POV and will be posted next week
> 
> Let me know what you think.

"So beautiful baby." A feminine voice groaned above her, she could feel soft hands roaming her body.

Lips pressed against hers and a tongue demanded entry, she whimpered and jerked her head away but a firm hand held her in place and she had no choice as a tongue forced its way into her mouth.

The figure above her moaned in pleasure as one hand squeezed her breast and another snaked down to her thighs. She trembled as a leg forced itself between hers spreading her open to questing fingers.

She struggled against the intrusion as first one then two fingers slid deep inside her and started thrusting.

She cried out in pain and the other woman moaned again as she rubbed herself against her thigh.

 

"Please stop!" She cried.

 

"Not yet baby, just a little bit longer, it'll feel good soon i promise." The other woman whispered in her ear before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck.

She felt lips around her nipple as the woman above her started sucking and nibbling, she shivered involuntarily at the sensation and cried out when the other woman moved to her other nipple and bit down hard.

Her hips twitched and the woman started thrusting faster and rubbed her clit with her thumb.

 

"That's it baby come for me." The woman moaned and thrust harder against her thigh.

 

She moaned and started meeting her thrusts, hips bucking desperately trying to find release. She felt the other woman tense up before she came, wetness coating her thigh.

The woman moved and she felt lips replace the thumb on her clit and she came hard moments later.

 

She lay there panting as the woman laid next to her and stroked her hair.

 

"You're mine baby never forget that, no matter where you go I will always find you." The woman purred in her ear and she felt despair as tears fell from her eyes.

 

"Emma?" She could feel a hand stroking her hair and she panicked thinking that she was still trapped. She started thrashing around trying to get away from the contact but hands pinned her down.

 

She started sobbing. "Please stop! No more please, no more!"

 

"Emma it's ok you're safe, calm down please or you'll hurt yourself." The voice soothed her and she stopped thrashing but still remained tense.

 

"Who are you?" She asked after a moment.

 

"It's me Emma, it's Regina. You're at the mansion in the guest room. What happened Emma? You've been gone for a month. I thought..." The womans voice cracked and she had a strange urge to hug the other woman but she stopped herself, she was still weary of her.

 

So she stuck to what was safe and asked her something instead.

 

"Who's Emma?"


	3. Waiting and hoping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emma disappeared, Regina goes to Snow for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is the new chapter.  
> This is from Regina's POV from when Emma went missing up to the point where she turned up at Regina's home.  
> This is set after Emma became the dark one, she's no longer cursed in this though I won't go into details on how it was broken.  
> There will be descriptions of injuries sustained so if you're sensitive to that then it's best if you skip this chapter as I will recap in the next one anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

One Month Earlier…..

 

“Snow have you seen Emma today? She was supposed to pick up Henry from school.” Regina was on the phone to Snow after the school called to say Henry hadn’t been picked up yet. It wasn’t like Emma to forget, after overcoming The Dark Curse she spent as much time with Henry as possible. She’d lost count of the amount of times Emma had come round for dinner just to be near Henry, although she hoped that maybe Emma came round for her too.

 

“I’m sorry Regina but I haven’t seen her today at all, she said she was going to Boston for a couple of days and I assumed she had told you already.” Snow explained.

 

Regina gritted her teeth in annoyance; she thought they were past this but apparently not. “No she didn’t tell me anything and if you had used that brain of yours you would’ve stopped her from going!” She snapped at the other woman. She knew exactly what Emma was doing, she was running again and her idiot of a mother had let her.

 

“What do you mean Regina, she’s a grown woman I can’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to and you know that!” Snow yelled down the phone before hanging up.

 

Regina stared at the phone. ‘She hung up on me!’ She thought in disbelief.

 

“Well that could’ve gone better.” Henry’s voice sounded behind her making her jump in surprise.

 

Regina sighed. “I know I’m just worried about her, it’s not like Emma to forget. I just feel like something’s wrong and it’s put me on edge a bit. I promise I’ll make it up to Snow tomorrow.”

 

“I know, I’m worried too but I know Ma will be fine and when she comes back you can yell at her then.” Henry said. He gave his mother a hug, a rarity since he started his teenage years, and left her to her thoughts.

 

Three weeks ago…

 

“Snow she’s been gone for a week now and I’ve still not heard from her!” Regina phoned Snow in a panic, she just had a terrible feeling that something had happened to Emma and she couldn’t understand why Snow was so calm about it all.

 

“Oh my god Regina I’m so sorry! Emma called us yesterday and said she’s staying with a friend for a couple more days while she sorts something out about her flat in Boston.” Snow apologised and Regina had to count to ten before she responded as she had promised Henry she wouldn’t snap at Snow anymore.

 

“I thought she got rid of her flat last year?” Regina asked.

 

“No she put it up for sale last year and now someone’s bought it so she has to clean the whole thing out before they move in. She said she’d call us if she needed any help, I’m sure she’s fine Regina.” Snow reassured her.

 

“I know, sorry Snow it’s just that I have a really bad feeling but I’m sure you know her best and if you say she’s fine then I’ll leave it at that.” Regina said.

 

“Thank you Regina. I’ve got to go but I’ll talk to you soon.” Snow replied before hanging up the phone yet again.

 

One week ago…

 

“Snow it’s been three weeks since she left and I’m really concerned, she hasn’t phoned either me or Henry.” Regina and Snow were at the diner after Regina had cornered her there. Snow had been avoiding her and ignoring her calls for days and she’d had enough.

Snow looked uncomfortable and avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry Regina, I didn't want to worry you but I haven't heard from her for more than a week." She said.

"WHAT! She hasn't called you in over a week and you didn't think to tell me?!" Regina was furious with the brunette but at the same time she worried about Emma. What had happened to her? Is she in danger? What if she's been hurt and unable to contact anyone? She could be lying in a ditch somewhere and no one would know. By this point Regina was in a full blown panic, her anger at Snow temporarily forgotten.

"We have to find her! What about that friend she was staying with? Have you tried calling them?"

"Um about that. She wasn't staying with anyone, I tried calling the number she gave me but it was fake. I rang up her other friends and none of them knew she was in Boston." Snow said nervously.

Regina didn't speak, she just stared at the other woman. Emma was gone and there was no way of knowing where she was.

 

Last night...

 

Regina sighed as she got into bed. Yet another day of searching and all she had to show for it was an aching back and a killer headache.

She turned off the lamp next to her bed and closed her eyes. A sudden knock at the door startled her and she sat up and looked at the clock.

It showed 3am. 'Who would be knocking at this hour?' She thought as she got up and made her way downstairs.

By the time she got there the knocking had stopped. She opened the door cautiously and nearly fainted when she saw who it was.

"Emma?" She asked in disbelief.

The blonde swayed slightly and Regina looked her over. She had on a man's shirt and nothing else, she was pale and dirty and her eyes were covered with a strip of black material.

"Regina." Emma whispered before fainting on the floor.

Regina shot forwards and grabbed the blonde before her head hit the floor.  

She turned her over and saw blood soaking through the shirt and onto the wood of her porch.

 

"What's happened to you?" Regina cried even though she knew Emma couldn't hear her.

She quickly levitated the blonde so as not to hurt her and brought her upstairs to the spare bedroom.

She laid her gently on the bed mindful of her back, where the most blood seemed to be coming from. She removed her shirt and turned her over gently so she was on her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Regina cried out in horror as she saw the wounds on Emma's back. There were multiple whip marks crossing her back, some deeper than others, and there were bruises of varying colours on her hips.

Regina felt bile rise in her throat as the implication of the bruises sank in. She healed the wounds on Emma's back and turned her over.

There were more marks on her front, bite marks covered her breasts and there were more bruises on her stomach and thighs. Some were fist shaped and bigger than the others but the ones on her thighs were smaller and she could make out a small pair of hands similar to her own.

Regina felt tears prick her eyes and blonked them away angrily before healing the rest of the marks.

She poofed some pyjamas onto Emma's body and pulled the quilt over them both before going back to sleep. Her last thought was that when she found who did this they will wish for death by the time she had finished with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will deal with where the last one left off and there will be more flashbacks for those waiting for that :) x


	4. Safe (Kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more of what happened to Emma when she was kidnapped and Regina debates whether to call Snow or not to tell her Emma has been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter, sorry it's late but hopefully it's worth the wait.This one has non con/dub con so those of you that are sensitive to that it would be best if you stopped reading now cos from this point on that's all your gonna get.
> 
> P.s if you haven't guessed who kidnapped Emma yet this chapter will reveal their identities.

_“I’m sorry Regina but I haven’t seen her today at all, she said she was going to Boston for a couple of days and I assumed she had told you already.” A woman's voice sounded in the darkness._

_Emma shivered, she knew that voice, it was soft now but she had heard it bring pain so bad she hadn't been able to move and at the same time that voice could bring intense pleasure. She hated the pleasure, she didn't know why only that it felt wrong._

 

_“What do you mean Regina, she’s a grown woman I can’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to and you know that!” The woman yelled and she heard a beep as she cut off whoever she was talking to._

_Footsteps moved behind her and she felt arms circle her waist. "I don't know what you ever saw in her baby, but at least now we don't have to worry about that anymore. They all think you're in Boston and that gives me all the time in the world with my little baby doesn't it." The woman spoke behind her but all Emma heard was that no one knew where she was and that she was trapped with this strange person._

_She felt lips kissing her neck and jaw and she tried to move away but only succeeded in swaying slightly from where she hung suspended from the ceiling._

_"Now now baby, none of that." The woman spoke as arms pulled her close again. She resumed kissing her neck and hands roamed her body, squeezing and caressing her. The woman grabbed her breasts and Emma gasped in surprise, she pulled and twisted her nipples until they were hardened peaks and Emma couldn't help the moan that slipped past her lips._

_The woman moved away and Emma whimpered at the loss of contact and gasped again when she felt the woman press against her front._

_Lips pressed against hers and she opened her mouth and moaned as the woman deepened the kiss._

_"Good girl." The woman moaned as she trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck until she reached her breasts. She took one of her nipples in her mouth and started sucking and nibbling and Emma moaned. The woman slid a hand between them and Emma bucked her hips when she felt fingers graze her clit._

_"So wet baby." The woman groaned as she slid her hand between Emma's folds and thrust two fingers into her entrance._

_Emma whimpered and thrust back and the woman picked up the pace, thrusting harder and adding another finger while a thumb circled her clit._

_She bit down hard on Emma's shoulder and she came screaming, her walls clamping down on the woman's fingers and holding them there while she rode through her orgasm._

 

"Emma?" A voice brought her out of her memories and she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The woman said.

_"Her name's Regina"_ Emma remembered. "Why can't I see?" She asked and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You can't see anything?" Regina asked, concern in her voice.

Emma shook her head. "Did you take off the blindfold?"

"Yes I took it off just before you woke up." Regina replied. She could hear Regina move on the bed and felt the bed dip next to her.

"Can I check?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"I suppose." Emma replied nervously.

She flinched slightly when she felt cool fingers on her cheeks, the fingers moved up her face and she could feel her eyelids being pulled gently open. she held her breath hoping that maybe she would be able to see now but it was as dark as before and she sighed in disappointment.

Her face tingled and she pulled away in surprise.

"It's ok Emma it's just my magic." Regina tried to reassure her but the word magic sent her into a panic.

"No no no! no magic, she'll hurt you if you use magic! please I don't want her to find us, I don't want to go back!" Emma cried and shook.

"It's ok Emma you're safe, I promise I won't let her hurt you." Regina said as she hugged her tightly. She breathed in Regina's scent and calmed down, she was safe and she felt like she could trust the other woman despite not having any memory of her. Well that wasn't true but she wasn't sure whether or not to tell her what she remembered earlier.

Regina held her like that for a few minutes before she calmed down fully. "Well I guess I should tell Snow you're alright, she's been really worried this last week." Regina sighed and extracted herself from Emma's arms.

"Who's Snow?" Emma asked.

"She's your mother dear." Regina replied and Emma felt her whole world come crashing down.

"What! But you promised! You said I'd be safe, please don't send me back! She'll hurt me!" Emma sobbed and curled up on the bed, she couldn't believe that she had trusted the other woman.

"Emma what do you mean? Of course you're safe, why do you think you're not?" Regina asked in concern.

"It was her, my mom was the one who hurt me." Emma replied before telling Regina what she had remembered earlier today.

Regina was silent when she had finished talking and Emma grew concerned. _"What if she decides to send me back?"_

"Regina? Say something please, you're scaring me." Emma pleaded with her.

"I'm going to kill Snow!" Regina growled as she held Emma tightly to her.


	5. Dreaming of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma dreams of what happened to her and Regina gets the shock of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here is a new chapter. Fair warning it will have Non con/Dub con but to be honest that's probably why you're reading it right? ;)

It had taken a while to get Emma calm enough to sleep; she had only gotten into bed after Regina had promised to stay with her. Regina lay there listening to Emma snore lightly; she felt furious at Snow for lying to her and for doing god knew what to Emma. She wanted to kill the little bitch, wanted to watch the life drain out of her body as she choked her but she knew she had to tread carefully. Snow had a lot of supporters and it was essentially Regina’s word against her since Emma couldn’t remember anything useful.

She was just starting to form a plan in her mind when a whimper distracted her, she turned her head to look at Emma and saw her face scrunched up in distress. Emma whimpered again and Regina reached out to stroke her arm soothingly.

Emma moved suddenly, startling Regina as she straddled her leg and started grinding down.

“Emma?!” Regina asked, when she didn’t respond Regina realised she was asleep and whatever she was dreaming about was causing this reaction.

Emma continued grinding her core down on Regina’s thigh, moaning and whimpering, Regina froze as she wondered what she should do. She could wake the blonde up, but that would be embarrassing for the both of them, or she could let her continue.

She resigned herself to waiting Emma out, certain that she wouldn’t last long.

She looked down and saw that Emma’s nightgown had ridden up with only a small part of it covering her centre. She bit her lip and gazed at Emma’s face looking for a sign that she might wake up, certain that she was still asleep Regina slowly ran her hands up Emma’s thighs to where the gown was and lifted it up and over Emma’s head. She felt lust surging through her at the sight before her, Emma’s breasts swayed with each thrust and her stomach muscles clenched as her clit grazed her thigh.

She ran her hands slowly up Emma's body again coming to a stop at her breasts, she squeezed them gently and Emma moaned and thrust harder leaving a wet trail of arousal on her leg.

She bit her lip and thumbed Emma’s nipples, pinching and rolling them. Regina could feel herself getting wet and her clit throbbed with need, she moved a hand down and guided one of Emma’s thighs between her own and pressed herself against it.

She groaned in pleasure and started thrusting against Emma, soaking the crotch of her pyjama bottoms. She placed her hands on Emma’s hips and encouraged her to thrust faster while Regina did the same. She pulled Emma down roughly and sucked a nipple into her mouth flicking it with her tongue; she nibbled on the tip causing Emma to cry out as she came. Feeling Emma’s come coating her thigh sent Regina over the edge as well. It wasn’t until her heart stopped racing that she realised what Emma had said and a wave of shame came over her followed swiftly by anger, shame at what she had done and anger at Snow as the bruises she saw earlier now made sense.

Snow had done the worst thing imaginable; she had raped her daughter and made her enjoy it and for that Regina was going to destroy her completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed it!  
> Next chapter deals with Regina's POV again as she goes out for the first time since she found Emma.  
> What will happen when she bumps into Snow? Will she be able to put her plan into action or will she lose control and kill her there and then?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and have more content.
> 
> find me on tumblr as booklover4eva2015 or send me an email at kitry@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
